Lust, Jealousy, Envy
by Ianian58
Summary: She hated it when Jason and Reyna kissed. She felt cold, but she didn't care anymore. Piper sat in her bed, her eyes a blue cold, stroking her brown hair; she didn't care; Jason was hers; she didn't care if she had to kill that girl, Jason was hers. Now two-shot. Warning: Dark, swearing.
1. Anger

Piper stood there surprised. She moved her toes in her white socks and her feet seemed about to lose balance. She was held by Annabeth, they were in the ship, already in Rome.

From there, Piper saw Jason with other campers she honestly didn't care about, and then Piper saw that other girl- the dark hair, the dark eyes- that girl, she kissed Jason. She got close to him, and pulled him towards her, and Jason didn't do anything about it, he let himself, worse, he pushed himself to that girl.

Piper turned around, she blinked. She could feel Annabeth looking at her right now, but when Piper turned around, she was running off the ship, excitedly, and another guy ran to her, they both hugged, and kissed right there, that guy must be Percy Jackson. Piper let out a sudden scoff, nobody was around her, nobody would hear.

She saw again Jason, and the girl, Jason was holding her.

Piper turned around, and walked to her room in the ship, leaving soft sounds of her light footsteps.

When she did, she blinked again. She felt cold, she felt a mix of emotions flushing her face. She blinked again, thinking what was happening. They got to the Roman Camp, Jason got off, kissed some girl he really loved.

"_Don't worry Piper, we'll be together." Jason said._

"_Nothing can separate us Piper." Jason said._

"_Cone on Piper, let's dance." Jason said._

She clenched her right fist. Then, her grip was released. She left out an odd sigh, sitting, then laying in her own bed, taking off her shoes she was wearing with her own feet. She kept her socks, she felt cold, she put her legs on her bed, and laid completely in it.

She felt so cold, but for a reason, she didn't care anymore. She moved in her bed, she didn't even bother to use the sheet she had there. Her eyes felt sleepy.

But then the thoughts came- that girl kissing Jason.

"_Don't worry Piper, nothing can separate us," Jason said smiling. _

Her eyes shot open, her left side remained laid in the bed, she began stroking her own right side of her brown, long hair. Her eyes were a cold blue.

She didn't care about anything.

_Jason was hers. _

_And she didn't care if she had to kill the girl Jason was kissing or use her Charmspeaking skills to make her kill herself. _

* * *

><p><strong>And that kids, is what is called jealousy. Especially with a Daughter of Aphrodite, who can also charmspeak and her mother –the goddess of love- told her nothing will separate her from Jason and Jason himself reassuring her nothing will separate her from Jason.<strong>

**I hate how some Mark of Athena Fanfictions have Jason ending up with Reyna, and she's all okay with it, doesn't care, not jealous, she's alright with it- it annoys me when people do that. She's a daughter of Aphrodite- no matter how unique she is, she's envious, like everyone else.**

**Oh, and this is a one-shot. Unless I get like 20 reviews which would be ridiculous and unlikely. **

**-Ian **


	2. Superiority

**AN: Note; Language.**

**Note2: Chapter may not be like you expect.**

* * *

><p>She didn't honestly care how cold it was. Piper walked with her blue shoes and amateurish blue clothing through the streets of New Rome, it was a majestic city, with easily more than a thousand people, the white buildings of were lit up by torches and some electric devices. People threw glances at her in the night, wondering who the girl never seen before was, but they went back to their business.<p>

It had been hours since they had landed, too many hours. Piper stopped, her eyes caught herself at a mirror. Her eyes a cold blue. She saw nothing more, not her hair, her body, nothing, she simply saw her cold blue eyes staring back at her. She kept walking. They had all gotten off, and the expected meetings between the two different class of demi-gods. There was that interruption from that skinny boy…was it Cesar? No, it was Octavian, if Piper recalled correctly. That kid had stupid thoughts, very frustrating thoughts.

And then…..that girl stopped…

She felt her body shaking in anger, the girl who had literally kissed Jason like that. And he-

She felt herself shaking more but stopped. And kept walking, Annabeth had given every demi-god some of the kind of money the Romans here used to buy souvenirs if we had wanted, but she was buying food. No. She didn't want to be with Jason…and that….w- witch all the time around him.

She bought food in a nice-looking place that served salad. So she bought it, and sat on one of the tables outside. New Rome was a beautiful place, it was simply lovely. She sat in one of the tables eating her salad. She thought back then, when that bitch simply kissed Jason. And he didn't mind! That idiot! That-

Her mind went back to before, when her mother came to her, telling her how Jason would be hers. She lied! Piper felt cold. She felt the world around her grow smaller. She saw a group of guys not far away, they were all whispering to each other. They were tough, probably slightly older than her, maybe normal people that are from demi-gods, or demi-gods. Who cares, they just whispered and looked at her frequently, with smiles in their faces.

She stood up. She needed something. Something. She was cold. She didn't care. She smiled.

She left her half-eaten salad in the table, and began walking. _Thugs._ Low life. Nothing. They were nothing. Nuisances. Pathetic. Weak. _They are nothing._ Just stupid, arrogant things. Not even people.

Finally she found the perfect place. An alleyway. The irony. The helpless girl in the dark alleyway. The irony.

She took a turn there, walking, her footsteps faster. And she heard them too, such _wild footsteps of imbeciles._

Her thoughts as she walked went back then. When Jason just kissed back that _whore, Reyna._

She turned around, the group of _imbeciles_ stopped at her sudden turn. Her blue eyes. Cold. But the biggest of them didn't seemed intimidated by the young girl who suddenly bravely turned around.

"Why hello there-"

"_Hit your head against the groun_d."Piper said.

Charmspeaking.

The group of _things _just stood for a moment, when the guy suddenly threw himself at the wall.

"John!" one of them cried out. The man didn't stop, as he seemed to continue.

Piper turned at another.

"_Bark like a dog."_

The guys eyes seemed to widen for a moment. And _he began barking like a dog._ The rest of the group began to step back stunned by the events that were too fast to analyze. _"Clap your hands like an idiot, throw those boxes back and forth against yourself, roll on the ground, hit yourself." _The entire group suddenly began doing abnormal things, dumb things, controlled, like they were nothing, beneath her. It wasn't like the usual charmspeak, they obviously looked mesmerized, and didn't stop.

She caught her eyes in a broken mirror. She saw herself fully now. Her blue cold eyes weren't as cold, yet darker. Darker and colder. Her hair was reaching her shoulder, her body no longer shook but stood. Her eyes had amusement. She felt more…..commanding.

She walked out, the group didn't stop acting like Piper commanded.

Her salad was still in the table, she sat again and began eating, it wasn't cold. Not for her anyways. Then that's when it happened, another man was looking at her, yet Piper recognized him, his tall look, muscled, he wore a round fancy-looking hat, he wore a green polo with blue jeans while wearing sneakers, which didn't fit at all. He wore dark sun glasses. In the night. It was obvious he was trying to hide himself.

Percy Jackson sat in front of her in the same table. The boy Annabeth told stories about, who usually had smiles the entire time she's known him since the they arrived was now frowning visually.

"That was…..interesting." he said, his ocean-green eyes obviously looking at him behind his shades, his tone was surprised, saddened, and…angry?

"What are you talking about?" Piper replied, her tone was cold and thick as ice, her eyes went up from her salad to Percy's shade. She wouldn't look down. She wouldn't admit she was weak by glancing away.

"I saw what you did." Percy said, his voice calm, yet a serious tone.

"And so what?"

"They're still doing it, and they won't stop." he replied, concerned.

"Their nuisances, dumb people, nothing, imbeciles, why should I care? Why should you?"

"Because I'm the Praetor of this place." Percy replied quickly, his voice with a sense of authority. "Wasn't that Jason's job?" Piper replied, her eyes didn't blink as she stared back at Percy's shades.

He took of the shades. Those revealed his ocean-green eyes. They were a powerful look. Piper was caught by them. Not romantically. They emitted a silently aura around him, like Jason's, but more powerful, she could only feel the power around him so little.

"Jason denied switching positions until later. You would know if-"

"Why are you even here? Why do you even care for me that I'm here?" Piper cut him off, her voice cold, not looking away from Percy's eyes, her tone angry, and cold.

"Because I know your angry about Jason-" Percy began replying calmly. But cut off. "That's insulting, to say I'm worried about Jason, I'm not, I'm worried about that _stupid whore, that bitch, that-" _

"is enough insults." Percy cut her off quickly.

"Piper, I've been told about you, I know how you feel-"

"No you don't!" Piper nearly shouted back, her voice was angry, calm, and simply cold. Something impossible. Her voice carried a new sense of authority, Percy even blinked at her tone. "You don't! I've heard all about you! Your life, how you had a family member that cared for you- how you had Annabeth, and then there was that Luke- and that was it! You had a happy life! You weren't assured you'd have Annabeth! You weren't misled! You don't understand me!"

Her thoughts went back to that seductress, Reyna, how she was with Jason the entire time, near him, holding hands, how she kissed Jason.

"You're just nothing!" Piper continued, her tone the same, "You're-"

"_Silence!"_ Percy demanded. The tone sliced through Piper. She could imagine Percy's silent aura shaking around, filled with anger. "You've insulted so many more times than you would know." he replied, his voice calm, barely keeping his anger under control. "And _don't_ insult anybody like you just did." Percy continued, referring to her barrage of name-callings against Reyna.

"I want you to stop making the guys that you _charmspeaked_ into doing such…things." Percy said.

"No." Piper replied. "They deserve it." Percy blinked again, her voice changed, it was no longer cold, no longer angry. It was…amused, happy. "Their stupid faces so shocked and horrified." the image in her head became nearly laughable. "It was so entertaining."

"Piper- stop thinking like that."

Piper's head moved up quickly to lock against Percy's eyes.

"_You'll help me separate Jason from that…slut." _

She charmspeaked. Again.

But it didn't work.

"Your Charmspeaking skills are strong." Percy replied, Piper lost her calm attitude, losing against Percy her eyes widened. "Not as strong as Silena's…" he muttered. "If you think you can Charmspeak me, _Daughter of Aphrodite,_" his tone was cold, "you should readjust yourself."

And he stood up and walked away. Just like that. Piper became angry. She wanted Jason! She wanted him! But that whore was with him! And now Percy was eyeing her! She didn't care what she had to do, she didn't care if she had to kill Percy and Reyna! Or break Annabeth's heart, get the slut to kill herself, get the whore and Percy together! She didn't care! Jason was hers!

She left too, the salad there, she went back to the alleyway, the men were there doing the stupid things. Good, she smiled. How they did their stupid things, their faces had emotions, they were terrified, shock and horror in her eyes, the one running against wall was bleeding horribly, the one hitting himself against just one wall was nearly unconscious. She smiled, this was…so great. She could imagine Reyna like this. She nearly laughed, the idea, it made her excited. She giggled it was short. She couldn't hold her amusement. Her happiness in this. Her idea of Reyna being nothing but a mindless and nothing.

She took out her dagger, and went to the nearly unconscious man who hit himself against the walls.

"Stop, open your hand."

The man did it immediately, there was immense fear in his eyes, his eyes seemed to beg for mercy. She put her dagger in the man's hand."

"Kill that one."

The man seemed to hesitate even under her Charmspeak, she pointed to the man hitting himself against a wall. And did it, the man stabbed the other multiple times, they didn't scream, they weren't allowed to. The man died, the man who killed the other seemed terrified. She grabbed her dagger back. And killed them man who killed the other.

"_Drown yourself, go to the street and attack everyone, and go on a rampage and never stop, hit yourself against this wall forever until your death, go look for your best friend and kill him."_

They all left, one after another, killing and killing themselves. Piper didn't care. Jason was going to be hers, and Reyna….the whore….she wouldn't even die. She'd make Reyna _slave,_ everyday hurt her! Yes! She didn't care how she sounded, she let a laugh, nearly demonical, in the distance Percy stood, shaking hishead and he walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>So yes, that's it, leaving the two-shot in a cliffhanger. Problem? So I decided to make it a two-shot after getting a bunch of reviews, 29, I was like "DAFUQ" so yeha. I won't continue this unless I get up 40 reviews or something, I know that won't happen for sure now, now if I do which I doubt so, I may make it a MoA, maybe, or maybe not.<strong>

**So yes, you see Piper's obsession with Jason, her continuous insults against Reyna, her Charmspeaking abilities much more powerful and crueler, her heartless orders, badass Percy being badass, and stuff.**


End file.
